Gas-Oil-Ratio (GOR) is the ratio of natural gas compared to oil for a particular fluid under certain pressure, volume, and temperature conditions. GOR is an important parameter used for downhole fluid analysis and is used in conjunction with other chemical and physical parameters to characterize the formation fluid properties. In some instances, directly measured GOR data is not obtainable; therefore, real-time software is used to predict a particular fluid GOR from measurements obtained from a particular downhole optical tool during formation testing.